1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the structure and manufacturing method of a sports ball, more particularly to the structure and manufacturing method of an inflatable sports ball.
2. Description of Traditional Technique
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. FIG. 1A is a schematic view of a conventional inflatable sports ball and FIG. 1B is a cross sectional view of FIG. 1A along the A-A line. The conventional inflatable sports ball 5 includes an inner bladder 50, a thread layer 51 and an outer material layer 52; the inner bladder 50 is made of rubber material, and the surface of the inner bladder 50 is wound with thread preset with adhesives so that the thread is firmly combined with the outer surface of the inner bladder 50, the thread layer 51 is therefore fixed to the outer surface of the inner bladder 50, then the thread layer 51 on the outer surface of the inner bladder 50 is vulcanized to control the roundness and the size of the inflated sports ball. Afterwards, the outer material layer 52 is laminated or stitched to the thread layer 51.
However, after the thread is wound around the outer surface of the inner bladder 50 of the conventional sports ball 5, the content of thread layer 51 may likely have a chance of detaching from the inner bladder 50 due to the application of external force, thus affecting the quality of the whole ball. Furthermore, the material of which the inner bladder 50 is made is selected mainly for the purpose of allowing low air permeability and preventing air leakage. Since the rebound provided is limited, it is not capable of meeting the expected standard of performance.